


Not Like The Movies

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cas' wings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry to disappoint, Supportive Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wings, nothing else, this is just fluff guys, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: After giving a long thought, Cas decided to tell Dean he loves him. He'd do so by allowing Dean to touch his wings, something angels do to show love and trust.





	Not Like The Movies

It all started out as just a normal day in the bunker. Dean was in the bunker’s garage working on changing Baby’s oil and giving her a nice wash. Sam and Cas were busy re-organizing some the bookshelves, something they’d been needing to do for a while now. Jack was in his room, watching TV. Dean had told him that he needed to get himself educated, and to Dean that meant, watching all the best movies and TV shows on Netflix.

Cas and Sam were both looking at a book, about the best plants to use in spells, trying to decide the best location for it on the shelves, when Jack walked in.

“Hey, guys, can I ask you a question?” Jack asked.

“Of course, Jack,” Cas told Jack.

“What’s Valentine’s Day?” Jack asked them.

“Uh, why do you ask?” Sam responded.

“Well, I was watching some things on Netflix like Dean told me to, and one of the movies he recommended to me was about Valentine’s Day. So, I was just curious,”

“Well, uh, it’s typically a day where people each other how much they love them. It can be sometimes for people who are just close friends, but usually, it’s for people who are in love or romantically interested in one another. Like they go out on dates to fancy dinner, see movies, drink wine, and usually give each other flowers or chocolate,” Sam explained.

“Oh, cool. Do angels have anything like that?” Jack asked to Castiel.

“Uh, no. There’s no official holiday or anything that we have. And angels don’t give each other gifts or anything like that. We do have gestures that show signs of trust and love, and that’s when we let another angel touch our wings. Most things, in fact, usually involve our wings,”

“Oh, okay,” Jack continued to ask questions, mostly about humans and Valentine’s Day, that Sam had to answer because Cas was currently busy thinking about Dean touching his wings, and was suddenly lost in his own imagination. 

After Sam answered the rest of what Jack wanted to ask, and Jack headed back to his room, Sam nudged Cas, “Hey you kinda blanked out there for a second, Cas,”

“Oh, uh, sorry, Sam,”

“Cas, you weren’t, by any chance, imagining my brother touching your wings, were you?” Sam asked with a smug and knowing grin on his face.

Cas’ face turned a bright shade of red and he had trouble looking Sam in the eyes, “I, uh,” was all Cas could manage to get out.

“You were, weren’t you?” 

“Sam, I-“

“Look, Cas, why don’t you just tell Dean. I mean, what are you waiting for? Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, maybe you should take that opportunity to tell Dean,”

“It’s complicated, Sam. Can we please just get back to organizing the books,” Cas said a little exasperated and slightly embarrassed.

Sam, thankfully, could tell Cas wasn’t in the mood to talk about it, so he dropped it, and went back to organizing the books.

About five minutes had passed from the time Jack left, when Dean walked in from the garage, wet and sweaty from taking of Baby. 

Cas stared at Dean and swallowed hard. Dean’s hair was wet, sweat dripped down his face. His gray shirt was nearly see through at this point, because it was soaked from sweat, and water from washing Baby.

“Hey guys, how’s the organizing going?” Dean asked, as he lifted his shirt, to wipe the sweat that was dripping down his face. 

Cas took a quick glance at Dean’s slightly pudgy stomach, and looked away, hoping no one would notice. Dean didn’t notice, but Sam did.

“Great, we’re about halfway done, and we could really use your help,” Sam said, knowing Cas probably wasn’t going to say anything.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll give you guys a hand. Let me just get a drink of water, and then I’ll come and help,” Dean said before he left to get a glass of water.

When Dean returned, he helped Sam and Cas organize the remainder of the books. Dean’s shirt was still see-through and sticking to him, and Cas kept glancing looks when no one was looking. Well, when Dean wasn’t looking. Sam, saw all of it, and just wished those two would just admit their feelings, so they didn’t have to deal with the pining.

Later that night, Cas was doing some thinking. Thinking about what Sam said. Maybe he should tell Dean. I mean what was he waiting for. He kept thinking back to what the alternate version of himself said in the Empty, _I know who you love_. Who was he kidding, he loved Dean. His love for Dean, was one of the reasons he fought his way back from the Empty and wanted to come back. He wanted to see Dean again. He wanted a chance to tell Dean he loved him. Cas decided. He was gonna take that chance. The biggest sign of love and trust an angel could give, was showing someone their wings, and letting someone touch them. Cas would let Dean do that. That would be his Valentine’s Day gift to him.

Dean woke up and it was Valentine’s Day. Unattached drifter Christmas as he used to call it. He was no longer interested in going out with some random girl. Truth is, he wanted to spend it with Cas. But he, had no idea how to tell Cas. It would probably be more of him just staring at Cas’ lips and imaging kissing them. 

Dean didn’t want to deal with any of this right now, so he just started his usual routine of making coffee. He took a cup out of one of the cabinets and headed over to the coffee pot to brew some coffee. He was about to start making coffee, when he noticed a yellow sticky note taped to it. 

_Dean, as soon as you can, please meet me in my room,_

_-Cas_

Dean immediately ran to Cas’ room. Dean was so worried something was wrong. His mind was racing with a million horrible scenarios that by the time he burst into Cas’ room his heart was pounding more from panic and worry than from the actual running.

Dean looked around the room and was shocked to find the room looking something from one of those cheesy Valentine’s Day movies he pretend he didn’t like to Sam, but secretly binged around this time of year. The room was draped with fabric the colors of red and pink, symbols for marriage and for love. Cas also hung up lots of mini string lights all around the room. 

Dean thought nothing could have been more beautiful than the decoration of the room, but he was so wrong. He turned to Cas and saw these beautiful black wings that looked gorgeous under all the little lights Cas had hung up. Cas looked so powerful, and so beautiful. 

“Happy Valentine’ Day, Dean,” Cas said.

“Cas, what is all this?” Dean was in such awe, and had no idea how to process any of this.

“I decorated the room, because I wanted this to be special. Dean, can we talk?”

“Uh, sure,” Dean was starting to get a little confused. Cas did all of this just to talk?

“Dean, before I came back from the Empty, there was another cosmic being there. He told me he knew who I loved. The truth is Dean, I love you. I wanted to get back to you, and to Sam, as well. I also wanted to come back, and fight, and to take care of Jack, too. But another reason was, because I wanted a chance to tell you I love you, Dean. But not like I love Jack or Sam. I wanted to tell you, Dean, so many times, but I didn’t know how. So, I figured, I would do it in a way that I found important, with my wings. Touching an angel’s wings is a sign of deep love and trust. I love you, Dean, and I just wanted to finally tell you,”

“Cas, I love you, too. I was so broken and desperate and just down right depressed after you died, and I thought I’d never see you again. And I thought I regretted not telling you how I felt, and regretted that I wouldn’t be able to. Cas, I love you, I’ll do whatever you want me to with your wings,”

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, his wings wrapped around them. They kissed for some time, before Cas pulled his lips and wings away. He sat on the bed and let his wings flare out.

“Dean, come sit behind me,” Cas told Dean.

Dean moved and sat on the bed behind Cas, “What do I do now, Cas?”

“Use your finger and just comb the wings, in the direction of that most of them are going. Touch them, gently though,”

So, Dean began combing his fingers through Cas’ wings. He loved how soft Cas’ wings felt beneath his hands, and they were so stunning to look at. Dean thought he could spend hours doing this. Cas, found it quite calming to him, and felt so relaxed, having allowed Dean to touch his wings. It was even better than he’d imagined. Every so often, Dean would kiss Cas’ wings, as he petted them. This was probably not a normal Valentine’s Day like Dean saw in the countless movies he’d seen, but this was so much better.

At one point, Sam walked in, and saw them, but said nothing and just closed the door. He hoped it meant, that those two were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> So pink and red I chose as colors that Cas decorated the room with, because those mean marriage and love according to the bible when I googled it. I looked up a little info about birds to see how they do things with their wings. The whole wing thing isn't original, lots of other fic writer have a lot better stuff about wings, I just wanted to do something similar that was just super fluffy and super short. Anyway hope you liked it. Let me know! Oh, let me know if you think this could use a ratings change.
> 
> Twitter: BeanieJedi33


End file.
